Obitine Month 2015
by Laugh Until You Obitine
Summary: Well, it's that time of year again. It's Obitine Month! (Read for logic behind this)... I am going to write a series of one shots throughout the month, completely dedicated to Obitine. Open to suggestions! 8- Bo-Katan and Satine walk into a bar. What do they say?
1. Waiting

**God- My computer just deleted all of my tribute videos to Clone Wars! UGH...**

**Ah well. Might as well tell you why I'm posting in the AM's...**

**IIIIIIIIIIT'S OBITINE MONTH!**

**Well, ok. Maybe not ****_quite _****yet. And yeah, maybe I made up the whole thing. But who cares! OBITINE MONTH IS ON! FEBRUARYYYYYYYY YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**Basically I named February "Obitine Month", since all but one of the Obitine episodes originally aired in February. Also, all but one of the "Episode Days" for the Obitine episodes occur in this month. (I take the season and episode numbers and match them up with a month and date number to create a holiday dedicated to the episode. EX: Season 2, episode 12 day is on February 12th) So in other words, I went way overboard and now I have a whole month DEDICATED to going overboard!**

**Anyhow, I'm starting my fanfiction run for this month on today, because it's a very special day. IT'S THE FIVE YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF THE ORIGINAL AIRDATE OF THE MANDALORE PLOT! Five years ago, on this very day, Obitine was introduced to the world. *Hands virtual Nobel Prizes out***

**So anyways, I wrote a little oneshot about the Lawless. Happy reading!**

She supposed that she should just be grateful the tears had stopped. Glad that the pain was only in her mind now, and not carving salty cracks in her visage.

Yet it all haunted her, her very surroundings reminding her of how hopeless the situation was. How nothing mattered anymore. How she had been ripped from her life and ruined. How nothing could save her now.

_That's not necessarily true,_ A tiny voice whispered. One Satine was working to keep silent. _You contacted Obi-Wan. He would leave the Jedi Order for you... _

Satine gritted her teeth, face scrunched into a tight grimace. _His career comes first. He said he'd leave the Jedi Order for me... he never did... the last I saw, he was dead- until then a week later, an economical message arrived claiming that he **wasn't**... _

Satine wanted to silence the hope. Piling layers upon layers of reality, there sincerely was no way Obi-Wan would come. None.

And yet... it seemed that the more she conditioned herself to expect disappointment, the more she hoped. The more she began to truly believe in the impossible, that Obi-Wan would come. That he cared.

A small whooshing sound flitted throughout the room, tying Satine's stomach in a knot. Someone was here.

A mess of garbled color reverberating on the windows of the cell told her that this wasn't Obi-Wan. Red and black smears of color hinted at a guard, another member of Death Watch.

"Here to do more of your master's bidding?" Satine dashed her comment with a spice of hostility, hoping to somewhat relieve the knot of tension in her stomach. Everyone who knew Satine knew she didn't have a hostile bone in her body. But the words somewhat quieted the knot that whispered. _Useless. Failure._

That was who she was now. The woman who believed so strongly in her ideals, she let her city fall to ruin. _Failure._

A voice from behind ripped into her musings. "I do my own bidding." The soft Couruscanti accent snapped Satine's eyes open as a gigantic grin spread across her face, beginning to blink in disbelief.

"Obi-Wan!" Satine hurtled herself at the Jedi Master, pure joy transforming battle-worn armor into the softest of pillows. She leaned into him eagerly, solid relief silencing the tangled mess in her stomach.

Gloved hands clasped her shoulders, yanking her out of her brief peace. Satine resisted the urge to cling to Obi-Wan, masking her disappointment with a question.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes. The Jedi Council and Galactic Senate will be of no help to us here." Obi-Wan ducked out of the room, leaning back to entangle his fingers in Satine's, pulling her away from the cell. Whisking her away from the hopeless depths.

Just as he always did.

**So I'm going to warn you all right now: All of my other projects are on the back burner for now, because OBITINE MONTH XD**

**However, as compensation, I am open to requests for oneshots until the end of February. They'll all be in this story. The only restriction is that I'm not going to write any lemons, in the interest of keeping this fanfic T. Sorry if this was a bit short, by the way... Most of these are going to be rather short, as I want to write as many as possible. XD Anyways, HAPPY OBITINE MONTH EVERYBODY!**


	2. After He Escaped

**OKAY, I OFFICIALLY CANNOT. I CANNOT.**

**I just watched the Crystal Crisis on Utapau number two, and I feel horrible. I was literally in hysterics the whole time, it was adorable, and funny, and CANCELLED. **

**Grr.**

**Well, this was supposed to be posted on Monday, (Monday was the original airdate of the Lawless two years ago) but I'm lazy. So here we are now. This was half inspired by a reviewer and half inspired by a youtube comment (so you _know _it's going to be interesting). Hope you guys like it!**

"I don't want to talk!" Obi-Wan stormed past Anakin before he could open his mouth. He was certain Anakin was going to ask. Why was Obi-Wan in Mandolorian armor? Where did he go? Where was the Twilight?

Why did he leave?

Obi-Wan harshly slammed his fist into his door, collapsing on the other side of it. Why did he leave... why did he ever leave? Why did he run from star system to star system, leaving so much behind?

Why did he leave a stubborn blonde duchess behind?

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth, regret slamming his heart against his chest. He had relived this decision _so many times _in his life... He had been brought back, brought back to those weighted footsteps he took, leaving Satine with nothing but his retreating back and hazy shadow.

He had trapped her in the dark confinement of his departure, abandoning her with other wisps of stories. She was just another strand of memory, another ghostly fragment trailing in his wake.

Obi-Wan laid his forehead on his fist, still rested against his door. He had trapped her in the same place he had carelessly thrown Maul. Trapped her in the same place as all of the things he left behind.

_[]o[]_

_"So we're leaving," Obi-Wan finished breathlessly. Satine's eyes widened, reverting into a tight clench as she whirled around to face away. Obi-Wan's gaze drifted towards the floor guiltily. He hoped, in those stagnant, heavy moments, that she knew this wasn't his idea._

_In a sudden bang of motion and color, Obi-Wan felt her hands clutch his head, her lips crushing his. He froze, allowing her to pull away quickly. And bring her facing away from him once more._

_"**Now** you can leave." Satine shakily pronounced his sentence. "Now you can go and become a Jedi."_

_"Satine..." Obi-Wan approached readily._

_"No." Satine brushed him away, turning to face him again. A serene smile broke its way through her tears as she raised her palm to his cheek. _

_"Become a Jedi. Become the very best Jedi. Make me proud." Satine gazed at him lovingly. She leaned in for a gentler, softer kiss as she briefly pressed her lips against his. She stopped, leaning her forehead against his, and let a small whisper._

_"I...I... I'll miss you, Ben..."_

_[]o[]_

_Why,_ Obi-Wan clenched his eyes shut, _did the very thought of leaving ever cross my mind?_

Obi-Wan sighed, hands moving to tug off the armor. The council or the senate would probably want to see him after his unapproved departure. At the very least, he owed an explanation to Anakin.

Obi-Wan hurriedly combed his fingers through his hair, smoothing the creases of his now replaced robes. On his way out the door, he paid one final glance to the crumpled armor on the floor. Armor symbolic of a grand failure. Armor symbolic of what Obi-Wan could not save.

The armor, Obi-Wan realized, that had held Satine Kryze in her dying breaths. The armor that she had hugged so warmly when he had entered her cell... The gloves that had brought her cold, unmoving hands to his lips. The gloves that held the very last moments in the life of Duchess Satine Kryze.

Spurred by this train of thought, Obi-Wan unclipped his lightsaber from his belt, and in one swift move, cut the gloves from the armor, discarding his own. He pulled them onto his hands, marveling at how something technically inconsequential could change so much. How it could make him believe.

Maybe he could delay his parting a small while longer.

**So in other words, this is what happens when you combine youtube and fanfiction: OBI-WAN KENOBI, FASHION DESIGNER!**

**I'm sorry if I got anything wrong with the clothing. I literally had to look up pictures of his clothes for the gloves, so I'm not that familiar with how they work. But then again, who knows how _any _clothing in this universe works. Leia buns? Satine's headdress? MYSTERY OF THE CENTURY**

**Also sorry this was late, and I'll try to write more and more quickly. Also, since tomorrow is the five-year anniversary of Voyage of Temptation, I am planning to do a chapter set during the episode. It probably won't be as weird as this one, and slightly less angsty. All the same, thanks for reading and sleep well!**

**Laugh Until You Obitine Out! **


	3. Ready to Land

**HEY! IT'S THE 5 YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF VOYAGE OF TEMPTATION!**

**5 years since Satine first admitted she loved Obi-Wan! 5 YEARS 'O LOVE EVERYONE!**

**This is set during Voyage of Temptation, between the parts where Anakin defeats Merrick and when they disembark. Enjoy, my loverlies!**

"Your glass slipper, Milady?" Obi-Wan sported a small smirk as he ducked into Satine's room. He held out her headdress, offering it to the crumpled figure on the bed.

Satine sat up with great effort, turning towards Obi-Wan with a weak smile. "Thanks."

Obi-Wan's face fell with every step he took towards her, Satine's expression troubling him as he hoisted himself onto the bed. "You okay?"

Satine's gaze sank from him. "Not really."

Obi-Wan inched towards her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Go on."

"Merrick was willing to kill everyone on this ship just to kill me." Satine's shoulders heaved. "Do they really hate me that much?"

Obi-Wan pursed his lips, carefully planning his tread on this subject. "I think... that Death Watch, alike many radical groups, really doesn't hate you as much as your beliefs, and what you symbolize.."

"But what am I if not what I believe in?" Satine interrupted, her tear-stricken visage ascending to his level as she sat up.

Obi-Wan sighed heavily. "Alright. There's really no safe way to say this, but yes. Yes they do hate you that much. The best thing you can do, however, is remain strong, and not give up!" Obi-Wan clasped her shoulders warmly. "If you crumble, they win."

"But I can't even defend myself without becoming a hypocrite." Satine's hand swept across her forehead wearily.

Obi-Wan's smile returned. "That's where I come in. I'll try to minimize the damage here. And I definitely will _not _let them hurt you."

Satine breathed slowly, restoring some of her composure as she looked back into his eyes. "Thanks, Obi."

"All in a day's work, my dear. That reminds me," Obi-Wan picked the headdress back up. "We're landing soon."

Satine's face dissolved into a muddle of bewilderment. "But I thought Merrick killed the bridge crew."

Obi-Wan grinned at her. "When I told you Anakin was a great pilot, it was a _full truth _with no _hyperbole _involved. Now how exactly does this thing work?" He held up the headdress.

Satine blushed, her hands curling around his wrists. "So you put it on the top of my head- a bit to the left- alright. Good start. Then you take the ends, and you overlap them, there should be a place to fasten them at the top of my dress-There. Good. You're a natural hairdresser, Kenobi." Satine laughed.

Obi-Wan helped her off the bed in a gentlemanly fashion, stepping back to admire his handiwork with an exaggerated stroke of his beard. "Indeed I am, if I do say so myself."

He turned on his heel, starting toward the door when Satine shattered the silence. "Wait!"

Satine nervously kneaded her hands. "What I said back there... It wasn't just a distraction. It was the truth, Obi-Wan. That's how I feel about you."

Obi-Wan's grin swelled. "How incredible. I told the truth too." He offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

**What is up with me and clothing? Ok, this'll be the last one that is based off of clothing in some way. **

**I think. **

**Anyways, I'm going to be busy this weekend, so don't expect any updates until probably Monday. Sorry!**

**Thanks for reading!  
Laugh Until You Obitine Out!**


	4. Their Last Kiss

**Hey guys! **

**Well, Thursday was both the original airdate of Duchess of Mandalore, and the episode day for the Mandalore Plot. And yesterday was the episode day for Voyage of Temptation. And today is Valentine's Day and Duchess of Mandalore episode day. So, I wrote something that's about as happy as I go. XD**

**I was sick for most of the week, and also had stupid allergies and my stupid period. So now that I have a long weekend and I'm feeling better, I'm going to post more. I'm even going to try to post twice today (Because I'm single XD)**

**T****his is set during the Mandalorian civil war. Satine and Obi-Wan are on the run, Qui-Gon is obviously elsewhere (Let's be real: when is he actually watching them in fanfiction?), and they are in a meadow-like area.**

"Obi-Wan?" Satine squinted, hand shielding her eyes in a desperate attempt to discern the silhouette before her. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking." Satine's eyes skirted around in their sockets, their circular trail mocking his curt reply.

"I mean up _there!"_ Satine's idle hand traced the wavy shape of the oak's trunk, sweeping to Obi-Wan's perch on a higher branch.

"I told you!" Obi-Wan twisted his face towards her. "Thinking."

Satine sighed, glancing behind her shoulder self-consciously as she tugged a clip out of her hair, shaking it lose. She tossed it into a pile with her boots, smiling daringly at Obi-Wan. She then planted her foot in a knothole, navigating the branches in a combination of raring determination and Obi-Wan's guidance.

"See?" Obi-Wan grunted as he yanked at her forearm, hoisting her up to his branch. "_Whoa." _Satine's lips instinctively parted, clumsily forming the awestruck word.

Their view spanned the sprawling lawn, the lazy golden sunset balancing the gentle wind that swept the vivid grass. The sky was filled with pillars of color, pinks and purples and mild oranges all gliding serenely from the horizon.

Obi-Wan's arm snaked its way around her, wrapping her awkwardly in his embrace. Satine accepted it warmly, resting her head on his comforting shoulder.

"Up here it's hard to believe that a war is happening." The spectrum in the sky darkened slightly, colors folding into darker hues. The crisp breeze tousled Satine's hair and skirt, waving the mottled yarn of leaves on the tree.

"It'll end." Obi-Wan whispered into her hair. "Wars always do."

"But when?" Satine found herself choke. "When has it been enough? What will it cost to get someone to give up?"

"Nothing we can't handle." Obi-Wan wrapped his other arm around her.

"_We_? What a loyal Jedi you are." Satine teased readily, lifting her head to face him.

"Stop it! I'll make it work. I promise." Obi-Wan grinned, pulling her closer to him. "I'm not going to leave you."

"Good decision." Obi-Wan brought his lips to hers, blissfully unaware.

This was the last kiss they would ever share.

**Jeez, I can't write anything happy, can I? Maybe I should change my name...**

**Cry Until You Obitine Out!**


	5. Legacy

**Heyyy guys!**

**I am, as they say, back. And I just watched the Book of Life! XD**

** Am I the only one who loved Manolo? I mean, a pacifistic romantic hero who turned on tradition and made a name for himself. Kinda reminded me of someone. ;)**

**I would say that this was inspired by that movie, (this is about the whole remembering/forgetting the dead concept after all) but I started writing this before I saw the movie. I HATH TELEKENISIS ENOBY.**

**This is set approximately three quarters of the way through the Lawless, during that scene where Obi-Wan and Bo-Katan are escaping and the doors open and Obi-Wan is just gazing at the battle for a second. I love that scene. Well, I'll stop talking now. Enjoy.**

Funny.

Almost ironic that this was the end.

She had died in his arms just moments ago.

Yet this was the moment that Obi-Wan Kenobi truly felt the end of Satine Kryze.

He gazed upon the war-torn world, lightsaber swinging slightly in a reflex. The world had dissolved into a blur of blasting color and sound, shots relentlessly firing and banging explosions littering the scene. No, the almost peaceful scene of the throne room couldn't compare. This was the end of Duchess Satine Kryze.

It seemed that a different face had died in his arms, whispering of love to him. A different Satine Kryze to the one that had built that which was being torn apart. The one who had shared her heart with him was dead, too soon to watch the death of the other Satine Kryze. The one who ruled, and empowered, the stubborn one who won every time. Exempting this time, of course.

It certainly seemed odd, however. Obi-Wan had always harbored that nagging suspicion in the back of his mind. The knowledge that the woman he loved would die a martyr, and that there was nothing he could do to prevent it. He had always assumed, however, that it would be in the name of peace. The very pursuit of her life. Not their hasty, ill-fated romance that was never meant to exist. No, he never would have guessed that Satine Kryze would die for his love, free of regrets or grudges.

Yet the more he thought, the more this resembled the story of all that could go wrong. The story of the universe conspiring against two, of every solitary coincidence possible that could ruin Obi-Wan and Satine.

Disbelief seeped into Obi-Wan's already broken soul. This couldn't be the very same place he had landed, three years prior. The crisp, clean, mosaic of a world. Orderly yet beautiful. Elegant._ Like it's leader. _Obi-Wan thought with a grimace.

Yes, that was the moment that lasted far too long, as he stood helpless and watched the war rage on. That was the moment that marked the end of an era. The end of Satine Kryze. Everything she advocated for forgotten, thrown to the side as a broken trifle.

Obi-Wan's eyes shut, blast doors to cage the bitter remorseful anger dripping from his next realization. Satine Kryze didn't have to be gone. No, Satine Kryze wouldn't be gone until she was forgotten. _It honestly didn't take very long. _Obi-Wan ground his teeth.

He would never forget this. These few moments of tension, moments in which the world came crashing down around him. The moments that hammered his heart, freezing it in strained memory. The time that marked the end of Satine Kryze.

_Goodbye, my dear. I loved you always, I always will._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Fanfiction!**

**So, this is set during the Clone Wars. Sometime. Enjoy.**

Satine Kryze ripped herself from the gentle haze of the stars, leaving the glittering face of the night sky to glimpse the footsteps approaching.

"What are you doing here?" She made to get up, but relaxed at a wave of his hand as Obi-Wan seated himself next to her, legs hanging off the roof in a similar fashion to her perch.

"I suppose I might ask you the same question." He surveyed their deep cover, glittering stars reflecting in his blue eyes.

"I can never sleep. And you?" She reminded him.

Obi-Wan gave a lethargic sigh in reply, expanding on it following her imploring gaze. "Just a nightmare. Well, I'm not exactly sure how you would classify it, but it certainly unsettled me."

Satine nodded for him to go on.

"You looked more gorgeous than usual. In the dream. And now. I, mean, you're-" Satine held up her palm, a slight but sincere smile gracing her visage. "You're very sweet Obi."

He chuckled nervously. "You were getting married."

"To whom, may I ask?"

"Me." Obi-Wan's reply was doused in an odd combination of pride, embarrassment, and longing.

Satine turned back to the stars, trying to lose her frustration in the endless skies. She finally voiced her thoughts in a colorless, monotone reply. "What a nice fantasy."

"Yes. That's why I couldn't get back to sleep. It's a nice, perfect, torturous fantasy." Obi-Wan agreed.

"Fantasy." Satine repeated numbly. "That's what makes it a nightmare. The glaring fact that it is all just a fantasy."

"I was thinking that it could never happen," Obi-Wan continued, "That it was a foolish fantasy that needed to stop bursting into my life."

A swift layer of disappointment and hurt came down on Satine. Yes, that's what Obi-Wan thought of her. A foolish fantasy. Something to be enjoyed, then ignored. Forgotten.

"The Jedi Order would never allow me to marry you... And if it got out it could ruin both of us..."

"I heard your first lecture Kenobi. I certainly don't need a reprise!" Satine snapped angrily. She stood, a rush of calm unbalancing her. "I... I think I'll go back to bed."

"Wait!" Obi-Wan scrambled to his feet, fumbling for her hand. "I just... what we're getting into... can't live without you..."

Satine narrowed her eyes, suspicious of his change of pace. "What, exactly, are you trying to say?"

Obi-Wan panted heavily for a brief moment. "What I'm trying to say is that... No matter what the consequences are... I've changed my mind. I love you. And I realized that I can't live without you. So I guess what I'm trying to say is... I went out and got... Hang on..."

Obi-Wan dug his trembling hand into his pocket, turning back with the most nervous expression of happiness that Satine had ever seen.

He gulped, breaking the serenity of the night with one earth-shattering sentence.

"Satine Kryze, will you marry me?"

Satine's eyes widened, indignation and every other feeling sliding away from the glittering diamond ring in Obi-Wan's hand. A warm feeling spread all over her, effectively dousing her in that intoxicating feeling of love. Her heart leapt in a joyful dance, hammering her chest so aggressively that it was all she could hear. Amazing how her heart lined up with the clock, beating together through those fateful moments of mock decision.

_Thump thump._

_Tick tock._

_Thump thump._

_Tick tock._

_Thump thump._

_Tick tock._

"As always, my dear."

Obi-Wan rose to his feet unsteadily, breaking down into sporadic fits of laughter as he fit the ring onto her finger. Satine leaned forward slightly, pressing her lips to his gently as his hands moved to her waist. She grabbed his shoulders hastily as he lifted her, twirling her in pure ecstasy. Both grinned breathlessly, lost in the eyes of the other.

"Not so close to the edge!" Satine gasped between hysterics, wrapping her arms around Obi-Wan as he let her down. She gazed down at the side of the roof, dress hem wrapping around her ankles enthusiastically.

"I'm afraid we've never been closer to the edge, Satine." Obi-Wan said serenely, kissing the top of his fiancé's head lightly. "Never."

**I'm considering turning this into a two or three parter, where they actually have the wedding. I don't know, tell me what you think. **

**I'm going to be really busy this weekend (IT NEVER ENDS), but I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!**

**Laugh Until You Obitine Out!**


	7. Satine, Obi-Wan, Both Love

**Okay guys! I want to introduce my other little sister, who's NOT River (The one who wrote the Voice fanfic and the Ahsoka fanfic), but Bev. She wrote a poem about Obitine for Obitine Month! So, before Bev takes over, I want to say two things. One, that she's new to this, and you guys should be a little soft in terms of criticism. And two, that I'm terribly sorry if you don't understand some symbolic aspects of what she's saying, because I tried to ask her to explain a little and she said (and I quote) "Eeet is art!" (And of course she rolled the "r"...). So I'm going to let my quirky sister explain the rest of it. ;)**

**[]o[]**

**1st off, Eeet is art! and second, hi, this is Bev. So, I wrote this song, which I INTENDED to be a song, but Islara thought it was a poem, and- you know what, never mind. Just read, mah loverlies! :)**

**SATINE (Pacing in cell during Shades of Reason):**

But whatever you do, don't you ever turn back, for you will only find hatred, inside a flower blooming, rising to power!

But whatever you do, don't you ever turn back, for you will only find hatred, inside a flower blooming, rising to power

But instead of who you want to find, I will come instead,

And that power of me that can't be controlled!

Instead I fall back into that deep sleep of anger.

How can I control this power?

This secret so deep?

**OBI-WAN (During Random Clone Wars Battle #4,761,983):**

Without you, my mind keeps spinning faster than I can run.

Without you, I can't see, the world is not crystal clear.

Though we argue, almost every day, we all know it's you who is correct.

I just want you to know, to know, I just want you to know,

I'm your Jedi Knight in shinning armor, I'll be there for you when you cry, I would have left the Order for you!

I'm your Jedi Knight in shinning armor I'll be there for you when you cry, I would do anything for you,

For you

Without you, the world is, such a disaster, I cannot live

Without you, I can't breathe, I feel like I am underwater

Though we argue, almost every day, we all know its you who is correct.

I just want you to know, to know, to know,

I'm your Jedi Knight in shinning armor, I'll be there for you when you cry, I would have left the order for you,

I'm your Jedi knight in shinning armor, I'll be there for you when you cry, I would do anything for you.

For you

**Both:**

I wish I could trust you.

Or me.

To find life!  
To find love!  
To find someone to finally fight for!

To find hate!

To find evil!  
To stand together in unison!

To find kinship!  
To find laughter!  
To find fear!

To find war!

To find adventure;

Run!

Hide!

Fall!  
Rise!

Love.

**Ok, Islara's back all. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of Obitine Month, and I'm sorry that it isn't the usual random romantic story. Bev just wanted to introduce herself, and hopefully write some stories in the future... ;)**

**So, some housekeeping stuff. Obviously February is drawing to a close, but I still have a couple of stories that I want to tell. And considering that we started before February, I don't think it matters how closely we follow the "Month" part of "Obitine Month". I'm probably just going to keep going for maybe 5 more chapters, (for however long that takes me) before we wrap this thing up until next year.**

**Laugh Until You Obitine Out!**


	8. Part 2!

**Hey guys! Here is the next part of the Obitine wedding saga! **

**No, they don't get married _just _yet. I want to have fun with this idea a bit before they do. But it'll happen in the next installment. Promise.**

**In the meantime, enjoy the next chapter!**

"Nice disguise."

Satine's heart skipped a beat as she whipped around frantically, a hand clinging to the hood of her cloak to keep it in place. She couldn't help but wonder if it was possible to be found out this quickly.

"Oh, it's you." Satine nearly collapsed with relief as she found herself staring into a pair of verdant eyes, coated with gold and drifting above a sea of freckles.

"Care to tell me why we're risking our lives out here?" Bo-Katan slid onto the bar stool adjacent to Satine, taking in their seedy surroundings as she tugged the hood of her near identical cloak down.

"Do you _want _to be found with me?" Satine hissed. "I doubt Vizsla'd appreciate us meeting much."

"Mm." Bo-Katan agreed half-disinterestedly. "So what is it you needed to tell me?"

"Well, it's appears I'm-" Satine tilted her head down and lapsed into silence as the bartender waltzed into the vicinity of their conversation.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you." Satine replied briskly.

"I'll try the blue drink, please." Bo-Katan ordered.

The bartender nodded and left, signaling Satine to continue with their conversation.

"It appears... that I'm getting married. And I just wanted you to know." Satine rushed through her words nervously, fingers twisting her engagement ring.

"Ah." Bo-Katan remarked, staring at the table awkwardly. "I didn't know you had... romantic relations with anyone."

"I don't, really." Satine reflected. "It was... a spur of the moment thing, really. But I do love him. I have for a long time."

Bo-Katan accepted her drink from the bartender with a brief smile, taking a gulp of the electric blue liquid as he walked away for a second time.

"Anyways," Satine continued. "He- my fianceè- He's a Jedi."

Bo-Katan paused a moment. "Kenobi."

"How did you know?!" Satine half-hysterically inquired.

Bo-Katan shrugged, taking a calm sip of her drink. "Viszla's had his suspicions."

Satine sighed, cupping her face in her hands anxiously. "You're not going to tell him, are you?"

"Satine..."

"Please Bo. Leave my fianceè out of my quarrel with Death Watch."

"I can't betray my side, Satine. Neither would you." Bo-Katan remarked, stirring her drink idly.

Satine moved to look her in the eyes. "You wouldn't be betraying them any more than you already are by talking to me."

"Don't remind me that I shouldn't be here." Bo-Katan replied gruffly.

Satine retreated to her former position, and simply stared forwards in silence for a bit.

"Will you come to the wedding?"

Bo-Katan laughed. "I can sneak off to the middle of nowhere, but you can't possibly expect me to make it to Mandalore without drawing suspicion to myself."

"This doesn't happen every day, you know."

"I believe it happens nearly as often as I meet my sworn enemies in pubs."

"There must be a reason you haven't taken advantage of this situation and shot me." Satine dared her sister.

"You know I can't." Bo-Katan muttered. "You're my sister."

"Then come." Satine rested on the table, looking Bo-Katan in the eyes again. "For me."

Bo-Katan sighed, tossing a handful of credits onto the table as she made to stand. "I'll see what I can do."

"That's a yes, right?" Satine stood with her.

Bo-Katan rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop your endless nagging. Yes, I'll come."

Satine wrapped her arms around Bo-Katan enthusiastically, hugging her sister tight. "Thank you."

[]o[]

"Anakin!"

Anakin looked up from his crouch, shielding his eyes with his hand. "Obi-Wan!" Is the council not trusting me again? Because this time I haven't done anything. Not even to the ships!"

"No," Obi-Wan slammed himself under the cover of the barrier beside Anakin. "No, this time I'm actually not supposed to be here, believe it or not."

"Well, get whatever mental disease you have that's causing Obi-Wan Kenobi to break rules _away _from me!" Anakin joked, glancing over their cover quickly.

"Believe me, this is _nothing _compared to what I've done- er, what I'm planning to do." Obi-Wan assured him, chuckling.

Anakin glanced over quizzically. "Oh? And here I was, so sure you didn't know _how _to break rules!"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, sighing. "I'm getting married, Anakin."

For a moment, there was nothing but the bright bolts soaring above their heads, and the mechanical whirr of droids approaching the battleground.

The thick silence was only broken by Anakin's half-sigh, half-snicker. "Well? Tell me when it is so this three-pronged attack doesn't fail due to one prong discussing your _wedding plans!_"

Obi-Wan was taken aback. "You're... you're not surprised?"

"Not in the slightest." Anakin moved back to studying the battle.

"You don't even want to know who the bride is?"

"Satine." Anakin called back to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Well, I wouldn't have bothered you if I'd known about the coveted "Chosen One's Power to Predict Weddings."

Anakin clapped him on the shoulder, laughing. "That's the spirit! You'll be a real person in no time! Maybe you'll even be a great father!"

"I- I-" Obi-Wan stammered, struck in horror while the laughing Knight vaulted over their cover, rushing towards the attack. "ANAKIN!"

**I'm considering just ending the wedding and going back to normal now. Believe it or not, I want to write the next chapter of the Rebellion just as much as you guys want to read it! ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Laugh Until You Obitine Out! **


End file.
